


Hello, 911? My Uterus Is Trying to Kill Itself

by geekyfandomgirl



Series: Water your Plance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Maybe - Freeform, Periods, Sickfic?, but maybe pidge wants him as more than a friend ;), i love that tag idk why, p i n i n g, stop denying ur feelings lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyfandomgirl/pseuds/geekyfandomgirl
Summary: Pidge gets her period and a case of Altean flu simultaneously. Lance takes care of her.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Water your Plance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Hello, 911? My Uterus Is Trying to Kill Itself

Pidge hates periods with a burning fury. In her opinion, they exist solely to ruin lives. Specifically, her life. And, of course, her stupid quiznaking period had to come today, of all days. The day they were finally going to the allegiance of an alien planet. The one day everyone was counting on her to be reasonably pleasant. And she was absolutely miserable.

Groaning, she rolled over on her side to look at the clock. She had set it to Earth time, and, according to it, it was currently 9:00 am Earth time. The negotiations would start in three vargas, at around twelve, and then there would be a banquet lasting till who knows when.

"I'm fucking screwed," she muttered. The rest of the team would be up soon, if they weren't already. She really didn't want them to come checking on her, because ever since she had fainted at one of the other banquets, certain members of the team (cough LANCE cough) were slightly overprotective of her. Which annoyed Pidge, because she wasn't something that could break easily and needed to be protected.

As if to prove her wrong, her uterus decided to contract, sending waves of pain through her stomach. "Fuck," she mumbled. In her opinion, this was the worst part of periods, the raging hormones coming a close second. She didn't particularly mind the bleeding, because alien toilet paper was because alien toilet paper was actually rather absorbent. 

She did mind how the team treated her, however. Allura and Coran would pepper her with questions about the human reproductive system, Shiro would act like an awkward dad, Hunk and Keith would basically avoid her,but, surprisingly, Lance was actually the most understanding. She supposed it came from having two sisters.

Another cramp, and all thoughts of the meeting took a backseat. "I'll just sleep for five more doboshes," she told herself. "Just five more."

***

"Pidge!"

She rolled over and groaned, burying her face in her pillow. "She's not here, fuck off."

"Pidgeyyy!"

She almost jumped two feet in the air.

Why, why did they have to send Lance?

Ever since the fainting incident, she had been avoiding him. Why? Because she had realized that, somehow, she had feelings for him. And she hated that, hated the fact that she liked someone who was madly in love with another person.

So she'd taken to spending less time with him. Not enough that he'd be suspicious, but enough that there would be some distance between them. And now he was here.

Quiznak.

***

Lance shook her gently. "Pidge," he said, "you've gotta get up now for the meeting."

She rolled over on her side and stared at him with bleary eyes. "What?" she asked, suppressing a yawn.

"With the ambassadors-"

"Quiznak. Now I have to go get ready and shit."

"Are you okay? You look pretty crappy."

"I'm fine, Lance. It's just a period, I can-  _ Achoo _ !" she sneezed loudly. "Okay, it's just a period and some allergies. I'll be fine. Now, go and let me get ready."

He bit his lip. "Are you sure? Shiro will understand if you can't make it, y'know. Plus, what if it's not just some allergies, but some weird alien disease?"

Pidge sighed. "Lance, stop overreacting. Look, I have to go to this-"(she sneezed again)"meeting."

"But why? You aren't going to help us by overexerting yourself."

"Lance, you don't understand. If I miss this, the team will be worried, they'll fuss over me, and I hate that. I hate them treating me like a porcelain doll."

Lance looked at her strangely. "Pidge, we all know that you're probably the most kickass of all of us. No one's gonna treat you differently just because you took a few, well needed days off."

"But the meeting-"

"Can wait. You cannot. You're sick with some sort of alien flu, you have your period, you're probably sleep deprived. You need to take some time for yourself."

She sighed. There was no arguing with Lance when he was like this. "Fine," she muttered. " I'll rest."

Lance's face lit up. "Perfect!" he said. "I'll send Coran in to check on you later. Now sleep."

"Fine, but I'm not tired."

As soon as Lance left, she fell back asleep.

***

When Pidge awoke, Lance was sitting next to her bed. "Hey!" he said. "You feeling better?"

Well, her uterus was currently tying to kill itself, and her head was pounding, but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to Lance.

"Kinda, but why aren't you at the banquet? With Allura? Wouldn't you rather be there, than here, taking care of me?" she asked.

Lance sighed. "Pidge, I am here because I want to be here, with you," (he said it so definitely her heart soared)"because you're my friend," (her heart sank) "and also Allura said that the banquet wasn't mandatory so I came her because you have all the video games."

Pidge stuck out her tongue at him. " I knew there was a catch, you damn mooch."

He gasped in mock hurt."I am not a mooch. I am here, caring for my ill friend. Which reminds me, Coran came to check up on you, and he said it's nothing threatening, just some sort of Altean flu. Just make sure to stay hydrated, and it should pass in a few days. He also gave me a painkiller, and Hunk made some soup. You hungry?"

She was about to say no, but her stomach rumbled and she gave in. "Sure," she replied.

***

After she ate, she decided she would go back to bed, but her head wasn't having it. The painkiller had worked wonders for the cramps, yet somehow did nothing for the headache. Forgetting Lance was there, she groaned out loud.

"Hey, you good?" he asked immediately.

Normally, she would reply with some sarcastic comment, but she wasn't feeling up to it. "Headache," she mumbled.

"Okay,"

He runs his fingers through her hair and gently starts massaging her scalp, and god dammit it feels **_good._** She sighs in pleasure.

"You, just rest, okay, Pidge? You need it,"

And as she allowed herself to fall asleep, Lance still massaging her, her last thought was, ' _I wish we could be like this forever.'_

_***_

When Pidge fell back to sleep, Lance pulled the covers back up, and tiptoed out the door. _'She looks so cute when she's sleeping,'_ he thought, smiling. Wait. Where did those thoughts come from? He didn't like Pidge in that way. They were just friends. And he was helping her as a friend. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you’ve enjoyed this work, and, if you’ve got time, could you leave a comment? long, short, anything! I do reply to comments, and really appreciate them.  
> Also, if you’ve got any ideas/prompts for Plance you’d like me to write, just put them in the comments(just no smut please,I’m terrible at writing those)   
> That’s all, thanks :D


End file.
